


The Fun of the Latin

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Príncipe Jingim lo solicitó en su cuarto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun of the Latin

Había algo en el Príncipe Jingim que llamaba la atención de Marco Polo. Siempre lo observaba sentado cerca de su padre, con una expresión seria; Marco relamía sus labios cada vez que pensaba en lo que hallaría debajo de esa túnica, las sorpresas que albergaría ese recogido y oscuro cabello.

Marco Polo sabía las sospechas, envidia y celos que le compartía el Príncipe Jingim, pero aun así sentía como su cuerpo se entero se calentaba al apreciar los cachetes de Jingim que se tensaban cuando este hablaba con timidez y temor a las consecuencias.

Marco Polo seguía apreciando a la distancia la expresión de odio y asco que le regalaba el príncipe Jingim. Marco continuaba contemplando el caminar del príncipe, intentando imaginar cómo serían esos tobillos al desnudo. Tratando de aproximar el sabor de esa oculta piel.

Después de todo, Marco Polo estaba enamorado.

—Esta noche te esperare en mi cuarto, Latino. —El príncipe Jingim le había dicho.

Al principio Marco sintió emoción, llegar al cuarto del príncipe era un gran avance, mas por ultimo lo invadió la inquietud, el príncipe jamás había tenido tanta cercanía con el ¿por qué era que lo solicitaría? Tal vez el príncipe quisiera castigarlo por alguna palabra que haya dicho ¿tal vez?

Marco Polo esperó ansioso al que el sol cayera y se encontrara enfrente de las imponentes puertas de la habitación del Príncipe Jingim, aunque sin dejar de estar estremecido y sorprendido.

Al entrar, poco fue lo que vio con la tenue iluminación de las velas, lo primero que colmó sus redondos ojos fue las sedas de la ancha cama y a continuación el esbelto príncipe Jingim, portando esa túnica que en sus sueños arrancaba tal a una bestia.

— ¿Puedo saber porque ha requerido de mi presencia, Príncipe? —Polo preguntó nervioso.

—El Gran Khan solicita que divierta al Latino. —Jingim respondió con sequedad.

— ¿Y el Príncipe lo solicita?

Los oscuros ojos del príncipe Jingim se clavaron en los verdosos de Marco Polo. El príncipe se acercó, una cortísima distancia quedó entre ambos, casi imperceptible. La mirada de Jingim lo recorrió completo, sin excepción.

—Tienes una lengua bien afilada, Latino. —Los dedos de Jingim descansaron en sus rizados mechones, descendiendo hasta su oreja izquierda. —Por ahora. —Susurró, haciéndolo temblar.

Marco Polo tragó saliva a medida que los dedos de Jingim aprisionaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Los finos labios del príncipe se separaron lentamente, permitiendo una mínima brecha entre ambos. Marco había reparado en ellos tantas veces que si tuviera que contarlas no alcanzarían números, pero nunca se preguntó qué movimiento harían cuando expulsaran incesantes gemidos; tan solo pensarlo era estimulante, tenerlos cerca e imaginar lo que podría hacer con ellos lo excitaba en una monumental proporción.

—Ahora, Latino, ¿qué es lo que te divierte?

Marco tomó la mano sobre su oreja, la examinó detenidamente, ¿qué era lo que había imaginado con esta mano? No lo recordaba. Sus labios se separaron entorno a la mano y volvieron a unirse alcanzando los nudillos; era una piel suave y cálida al tacto, reconfortante para su boca.

—Creo que usted sabe lo que me divierte, Príncipe. —Marco dijo divertido, dirigiendo sus ojos a la cadera recubierta.

—No se crea la gran cosa, señor Polo.

Marco sonrió, besando esta vez la palma y capturando entre sus dientes la primera falange del dedo medio. Su brazo diestro obtuvo la cintura de Jingim, jalándolo hacia él y sosteniéndolo con firmeza en su entera proximidad. Su lengua se extendió a lo largo del dedo, humedeciéndolo y rasgándolo con el deambular de los dientes. Soltó el dedo al oír un bajo gemido salir de la boca del príncipe Jingim.

Una de sus manos recorrió la columna vertebral de Jingim, encajándose en la cadera y la otra aun conservándose en la cintura. Marco inclinó su cabeza, tocando los labios contrarios. Fue poco tiempo en los que ambas bocas se rozaron, Marco volvió en sí y al instante sostuvo el labio inferior de Jingim en los suyos.

La boca de Jingim se mantuvo cerrada hasta que la lengua de Marco se introdujo con brusquedad, encaminándose en cada área de su cavidad. Después del intermedio, para llenarse los pulmones de aire, Jingim utilizó su lengua, enredando sus dedos entre los bucles de Marco Polo.

Sus lenguas chocaban y sus labios se apretaban, en Marco crecía un considerable hedonismo. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el trasero del príncipe, oprimiendo la tela contra la piel, dándoles un descanso y retomando el accionar.

La polla de Marco ya podía apreciarse palpitando entre sus calzones, creciendo en medio de las piernas de Jingim y haciéndolo estremecer al sentirlo. Los dedos de Marco Polo cosquillearon el muslo de Jingim, alcanzando la entrepierna del mismo; estuvo cerca de palpar lo que se escondía en ella.

—Me temo latino que no has comprendido por que estas aquí.

De un momento a otro Marco se encontró con su espalda en el suelo, ya sin unos delgados labios que presionaron los suyos, sin una lengua que humedeciera su seco paladar, y simplemente tuvo entre sus manos una pisca de dolor.

—El Gran Khan desea que el Latino se divierta, no el Príncipe.

El Príncipe Jingim se sentó sobre una parte de sus muslos y pelvis, este se agachó llegando a su cuello. Las yemas de los dedos de Jingim acariciaron su cuello con un pausado y ligero pasar, entretanto la cadera de este se meneaba provocativamente alrededor de su erección.

Suaves y mojados besos fue imponiendo el príncipe en su cuello, dirigiéndose a su pecho y a medida que avanzaba en su circulación rasgaba sus ropas; Marco jadeo dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Jingim.

El príncipe enderezó su postura, desatando las ataduras en su túnica. Con paulatinos toques fue quitándosela, quitando primero un brazo, luego el otro y deslizándola de forma sensual por el tórax, hasta abalanzarla al suelo.

Marco Polo observó la clara piel, relamiéndose los labios con hambre, por fin había logrado ver lo que esa túnica ocultaba, lo había imaginado, no obstante, nada era mejor a la realidad. Su polla siguió en crecimiento, estimulado por lo rosado de las tetillas y lo regordete de la rigidez del príncipe, apoyada sobre su vientre.

— ¿Es esto lo que te divierte, Latino?

El príncipe Jingim se deshizo de los pantalones de Marco, liberándole el sexo. Marco asintió al instante en que la punta de su polla fue rozada por los labios contrarios. Los labios descendieron con opresión sobre su piel, la lengua se prolongó en la integridad sobre su tronco.

Marco hiso un ruido sordo con la primera absorbida. Sus ojos divagaron por el techo y se centraron en el príncipe, sin querer perderse de ningún acto, su trabajo consistía en observar y eso es lo que haría.

Jingim sorbió una vez más, sus labios subieron y se posicionaron sobre la punta del miembro. Sus manos tomaron la húmeda piel, subiendo y bajando con fuerza, mientras la lengua pasaba por el prepucio, tironeándolo.

El príncipe Jingim sujetó potentemente la polla de Marco, sin dejar que se viniera en su boca.

— ¿Se está divirtiendo, señor Polo?

Marco Polo respiró sofocado, se sentó con unas interminables cosquillas en sus muslos. Marco abrazó a Jingim, tomó la mano del príncipe, manejándola a su gusto. Jingim le levantó el mentón y le mordió el labio inferior, entre sus jadeos. Marco entre los espasmos alcanzó el broche en el cabello de Jingim, quitándolo y admirando como el cabello descendía hasta los omoplatos de este; un encantador espectáculo.

— ¿Usted se divierte, Príncipe? —Preguntó Polo, ensuciando los dedos de Jingim con su semen.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, Latino.

Marco tuvo el cuello del príncipe entre sus fauces y con delicadeza plantó la espalda de este sobre el suelo. Metió un dedo en la entrada de Jingim, quien gritó, lo conservó firme antes de iniciar a moverlo a lo largo y por fuera. Un segundo se adentró, alcanzando más profundidad.

—Relájese, Príncipe.

Marco mordisqueó y chupó dejando marcas en la piel. Quitó sus dedos dándole espacio a su polla; se introdujo con lentitud y paciencia, y aun así con hambre, mucha hambre. El príncipe Jingim gritó al tope de sus pulmones, los dedos de sus pies se encresparon y los de sus manos se clavaron sobre los hombros de Marco.

Las embestidas iniciales fueron manejables y calmadas, en las consiguientes Marco Polo aumento la potencia y velocidad, siendo acompañado por el movimiento de las caderas del príncipe.

Marco tuvo entre sus manos la erección de Jingim, encastrando sus dedos en torno a la piel y moviendo estos desde arriba hacia abajo, con las yemas presionando sobre la punta y jugando con el prepucio. El miembro se hinchaba entre sus manos, cada vez con más sensibilidad.

Marco Polo ya no podía imaginar, sencillamente continuaba siendo consumido por el hambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco termine de ver Marco Polo y no pude evitar amar el Marco/Jingim, ese amor-odio es tan candente. Ya quiero que llegue la segunda temporada para ver cómo avanza su relación, que ahora es un poco más amor-amor.  
> Llore como una pasiva en su primera vez sin preparación ni lubricación con ese último dialogo que tuvieron, mi OTP es tan perfecto~


End file.
